The invention relates to visual display packages and, more particularly, to visual display packages designed to display caps (headwear worn by men and women). Visual display packages are necessary for many reasons. First, it is necessary to package the caps to prevent them from being damaged or soiled during their transportation, storage and display. While ordinary square cardboard boxes or other types of packages fulfill these functions, they often frustrate the potential purchaser's desire to examine the cap. Packages which are entirely opaque discourage purchases and require the purchaser or sales person to open the package and remove the cap if the purchaser is to be allowed to examine the cap. When this is done, the cap is no longer protected and may become soiled or damaged so that subsequent potential purchasers will prefer not to buy the cap. Further, such packages are commonly constructed from inexpensive materials, such as cardboard, and constant opening and closing of the packages leads to unsightly wear and tear or even destruction of the packages.
Alternatively, the caps can be permanently taken out of such packages and placed upon a display table or counter. This raises the possibility of the caps being spoiled by the customer. Furthermore, there is a limited number of ways in which unpackaged caps can be effectively displayed. An effective means of both protecting and storing the product, but still allowing the potential customer to examine the product, is needed.